


Just Like the Good Old Days

by baelinwhitethorn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baelinwhitethorn/pseuds/baelinwhitethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they kissed just like in the good old days in a world that finally accepted them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> So the Cap fandom is the best to write for because you guys are sweethearts, and so I wrote this for you as a thanks.

Bucky lay down in bed with his sweetheart, rubbing his back gently. Steve wasn't quite away, and he didn't intend to wake him. His mouth traced over where his hands had been, and he smiled against his skin.  
“I love you, punk,” he told his whole world.  
Then he stood up, pulling on the clothes they had haphazardly thrown on the ground the night before, and left Steve to sleep.

***

Bucky remembered something. Something he had wanted like he wanted Steve.  
A long and short time ago, he had wanted to dance with his Steve, but he couldn't because if he had, he could've only hurt him. That was how it was back then. They had been fairies. Bucky seemed to only remember the bad parts sometimes, and they hurt him just as much as hydra had. At least Hydra never cared who he slept with. Of course, who he slept with on missions always ended up with a slit throat, and he would rather slit his own throat then to think of his sweetheart as dead.  
Steve of course hated the name “sweetheart” which is why he chose it. Pet names were something he used to always give the girls as the winter soldier, but Bucky Barnes had been the same so he had never minded. Besides, his Stevie was much more of a sweetheart than any of them.  
Bucky would dance with him now, in public. He would hold his hand and be possessive and bring flowers beforehand. He'd bring teddy bears and chocolates or whatever he'd do for any girl, and he'd be as cliche as he wanted. Because he loved Steve, and he wanted the world to know it.  
But that didn't mean he wouldn't be an ass about it.

***

 _Dear Soldier,_  
 _Yes, I'm aware I just called you “soldier.” Be glad, I considered it being “sex soldier”, which I know would make you blush bright red and it'd probably make me swoon like a dame. I found something from the museum the other day that was found stolen the following day. Funny. Anyways, you're going to show up at Stark’s party tomorrow, and I'm going going leave it to you on what you wear. Except I'm gonna be a control freak and lay out a nice outfit for you and you're not going to argue about it because you know it's going to be off in no time if I'm in control of any_ thing.  
 _I must say, Stevie, if we get called queers now, I think it's considered a hate crime. In which case, I think that means I won't feel guilty for beating the shit out of them for calling my (not so) little guy names. Furthermore, we may make little girls scream because there's apparently a bet going around about us being something called “canon” which apparently doesn't mean anything violent now, but instead means we do the stuff that makes you all embarrassed, which I think is a public service._  
Please don't be late,  
Sergeant Barnes

Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky enjoyed doing anything in public. And when he meant anything, he meant public displays of affection. The second he found out it was heavily supported to be in a same sex relationship, he made a point of it- kisses on the subway, brushes of skin while they went grocery shopping, holding hands everywhere.  
Plus, Bucky just loved to be away from the stress of his own mind, and Steve loved to be that distraction. Any time he was offered, he accepted.  
Steve walked to his bedroom, where a pair of clothes lay down. It was something very common for him to wear back in the thirties when he was much smaller. Ratty jacket, white shirt, ripped up khakis. Steve figured it wasn't nearly suitable for wearing to Tony’s party, which made it all the better. Anything to piss of Stark was a bonus, and hitting him where his lavish parties went was included in that.  
Sam walked from his room in the apartment, glancing at what Steve was wearing.  
“Christ, Bucky put you up to this, didn't he?” Sam rolled his eyes. “You guys are so gay together.”  
“You're gay,” was all Steve could think off, which only made Sam shrug and nod.

***

Bucky carefully pulled on his hat from the war, grinning. He'd remembered enough about Steve and his relationship to know that Steve was a goner for this outfit. He'd remember many nights where instead of pulling it off, Steve had begged him to keep it on, and Bucky was always a sucker for anything Steve begged.  
He pulled out the outfit, it was a little small. From all the muscles he'd gained over the years, he wasn't shocked. It may’ve helped the look though, Steve may not be able to make it through the night when he sees his muscles.  
And his thought process left when he saw his Stevie. Not quite what he remembered from the days when he would beat up the bullies that Steve was attempting to avenge, but it didn't matter because it was his Steve and that was what mattered.  
Steve moved forward when he saw him, and their eyes attached to each other.  
When he finally reached him, Bucky said, “You really ought to stop picking fights with all those bullies, Stevie.”  
“Well you know me,” he said, pulling him close. “Always gotta serve justice, Buck.”  
“And you know me,” Bucky replied, voice deep. “Always gotta protect you.”  
“Buck-” Steve's voice was about to talk business, but he wasn't allowing it. His finger went against his mouth in a shooshing motion.  
“What are you gonna do when I'm shipped off, punk?” Bucky asked him, continuing to dance with him. He was aware of a girl beside him with a “Some super soldiers marry brainwashed assassins, get over it” t-shirt snapping a picture of them, which made him more encouraged to do it.  
“Go with you, jerk,” Steve growled, and Bucky smirked.  
“Then whose picture will I take to look at when I’m feelin’ homesick?”  
“Hopefully, no one,” Steve replied.  
“Oh, ain't allowed to be sweet on anyone, Stevie?”  
“Jerk,” he told him.  
“Sweetheart,” Bucky replied, and they kissed just like the good old days in a world that finally accepted them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to be a true sweetheart of mine.


End file.
